One Dance
by Noiseee
Summary: 很久以前的旧文补档，给朋友的生贺


*很久以前的旧文补档

眼前，那固定在天花板的酒吧射灯四处晃动，将猩红色、荧光绿、骚粉色的灯光向酒吧的每一个角落里射去，将形状各异的酒杯里的液体渲染成不同的颜色。

耳边，音量大到可以被归为噪音的重金属音乐萦绕在耳，声音太大产生的振动效果都可以使杯子內的液体微微抖动。

鼻尖，被那浓到熏人的香水味与汗味相互混杂的怪味萦绕不觉，让那原本应该是奢华高贵的代言词的香水，跌价为街边几元店的香薰，混在那汗水的臭味里，变得格外的庸俗，掉价。

这是一家位于曼哈顿中心的酒吧。与其他藏身于繁华中心区的酒吧一样，它藏匿于一条暗巷，以高大的写字楼遮光处的昏暗为保护色，以那闪着惹眼的猩红色的招牌来作为那些玩乐之徒的引路之灯，让那些来自不同阶级不同身份地位的人汇聚一堂，一起沉醉于纸醉金迷、灯红酒绿的夜生活中，一起沉迷于陌生人之间的暧昧和走火的疯狂中，一起迷失在快速短暂的美好景象中。

这里，是曼哈顿繁华都市的地下。

这里，是隐藏在光鲜亮丽下的灰暗地带。

这里，是扯下正人君子的假面的真实舞台。

坐在沙发里的亚瑟看着正在舞台上妖娆起舞的舞者，她那一头仿佛染发失败一般混着原先的金色的青蓝色头发随着她的每一次动作在空中飞舞着。她正脱下鞋子扔到人群里，瞬间那一小块地方传来了一阵骚动，咒骂声、口哨声相互掺杂在一起，让酒吧变得更加的喧闹。

看着那边那群人的骚动，余光瞄到暗处疯狂打Kiss的异性或者同/性/恋人，以及那围在一张桌子边不知道在玩着一些什么的露着别有深意的笑容的大叔们，亚瑟不住感到一阵不舒服，他一边拿起用威士忌杯装着的威士忌混可乐鸡尾酒，一边偷瞄看着那被几个美女包围着正在谈笑风生的弗朗西斯，眼里满是怨念。

以往这个点数，自己不是还在办公室里喝着伯爵红茶看准备出版的样书就是刚刚喝完热牛奶躺在床上就着护眼的橘黄色灯自由地阅读自己喜欢的书籍，不管怎么样都是在以一种比较闲适的姿势阅读，享受着这快到第二天的夜间时分的宁静。

而现在，他坐在又乱又臭的酒吧里，喝着那混着可乐的威士忌，看着各色在疯狂玩乐的人们，听着那分贝太高都可以被划分为噪音的音乐……这一切不仅扰乱了自己最喜欢的宁静生活，还在无形中勾起亚瑟最不愿意回忆的不良时期的回忆。

烦躁。

''噢小少爷，怎么不过来玩啊？你以前不是比我还了解这种地下酒吧吗？''刚刚才与各色美女互留电话号码的弗朗西斯绕过人群坐到亚瑟身边，满脸笑容地调侃着皱着眉的亚瑟。

''如果你还希望你可以跟你那脏兮兮的胡子过着和现在这种有事没事就去泡吧的悠闲生活的话就给我闭嘴。''亚瑟抿了一口刚刚侍者才送过来的轩尼诗李察干邑后狠狠地以上司身份的便利嘲讽着弗朗西斯。

''噢你不可以这么狠心啦……''弗朗西斯拿起侍者托盘上的金汤力顺便给那个侍者小姐一个媚眼撩得她面红耳赤后扭过头来跟亚瑟理论，接着，他发出了一声怪叫，瞬间引起周围的人的侧目。

''闭嘴死青蛙，很吵诶。''

''我的天啊，小少爷你喝酒了？！居然还是轩尼诗李察干邑，完了，我可不希望今晚我要浪费美好的夜晚去照顾一个醉汉，并且还要防止他发酒疯打架跳脱衣舞。''

''滚！我才不会那么失礼呢。''亚瑟伸出手毫不客气地扯着弗朗西斯的胡子，惹得弗朗西斯的叫声直接变调，然而亚瑟没有打算就此收手，拿起刚刚因为无聊打算拿来玩的芥末，当着弗朗西斯的面用力挤了一大堆在他最喜欢的金汤力里，享受了一会看着弗朗西斯的面部表情逐渐扭曲的快乐后，亚瑟才肯罢休。

刚刚经历了痛感及视觉冲击的两重冲击的弗朗西斯揉着自己的下巴，然后一头黑线地看着那无色液体包围着墨绿色小山，很是心疼地说道：''小少爷，你这样是会失去作为你的工作伙伴的哥哥我的。''

''少说废话，信不信我一会把你那一头骚的要死的金发给剪了。对了，你说的那个明星在哪里啊？''

''你居然想对哥哥的飘逸长发动手！你又不是不知道我保养了多久……''弗朗西斯捉起自己的长发的发梢，凑到亚瑟面前向他展示。结果刚刚打算倾斜身体缩短距离时，就看到了亚瑟那双祖母绿眼睛里的无形的怒火。好吧，不得不说，亚瑟虽然长着一张去酒吧绝对要查身份证的娃娃脸感觉十分的稚嫩年轻，但是他却是一个可以在混乱且战争激烈的商界中以比较弱势的出版社社长的身份在里面混得风生水起的总裁，他的气场还是很足的。为了不逆鳞，弗朗西斯很识相地退回原位，摊开双手表示投降，无奈地说道：''我也是听说他喜欢在这附近的酒吧出没而已，至于在哪家我也不知道，而且，就算知道也没什么用，这么有个性的明星就算遇上也不一定可以请到他。''

啧。亚瑟不住咋舌，现在的年轻人怎么这么麻烦啊，接了那么好的工作却以什么''新的游戏发售了先玩一天''，什么''来的途中突然想吃M记KFC还有Subway所以先不来了''，什么''今天下雨了不想出门所以不来了''为理由，放了亚瑟他们出版社三次飞机了。要不是因为违约金还有那明星所谓的名气，亚瑟早就跟他解除合作关系了。为了亲眼看看一下那个所谓的大明星，亚瑟来到情报分子提供的他经常出没的酒吧附近，来一个偶遇，然后狠狠地嘲讽一下他，教他做人的道理。

可惜，按照现在的情况来看，柯克兰社长的这小小的恶作剧根本不用担心会不会得罪大明星，因为根本就可能没办法遇上他。

弗朗西斯也了解这个情况，与其浪费时间在找一个不太可能出现的人，还不如来单纯地玩一场。于是弗朗西斯很干脆地向亚瑟打了一个响指向他示意，然后随意邀请一个美人一同开心地溜进舞池里热舞。

坐在沙发上看着在舞池里畅玩成为全场焦点的弗朗西斯，亚瑟的心情有点复杂，仿佛看到过去的自己，在那舞池里跳着撩人的舞步，感受着来自四面八方的灼热视线，享受着被人追捧的快感。然而，那是自己还是一个不良时的往事了。虽然那时自己干了很多诸如打架抽烟的不符合年龄的傻事，但是怎么说呢，亚瑟并不愿意遗弃这一段被不少成功人士视为污点的经历，因为这好歹也是自己的过去，就像一块拼图，少了任何一个小小的零件都无法组成完整的画面。同样的，少了任何一份回忆和经历，也不会有现在的亚瑟•柯克兰。

大概是肌肉还是弥留着那时学习的舞蹈记忆吧，亚瑟看着弗朗西斯和那个美女的舞步，自己的手指不经意间已玻璃桌上飞舞起来。旋转，跳跃，荡步，并肩……亚瑟一边喝着琥珀色的轩尼斯，每着看到一个动作都会下意识地回忆起过去自己跳舞时的时光，自己的腿也不经意地抖动起来。

突然，亚瑟的手顿了一下，一瞬间与弗朗西斯的舞步错开了，变得混乱。敏锐的亚瑟发现，刚刚，那只青蛙似乎有一个交叉步跳慢了一个八拍。不过由于后面的动作与前期联系不是很强，弗朗西斯的小错误并没有多少人发现，一切依旧。

虽然这对于大部分人来说没什么，但是对于像亚瑟这种级别的舞者来讲，就像是一粒小小的沙子混进鞋內，虽然不会有什么影响，但感觉内心还是有点不舒服。亚瑟虽然不是一个爱捉细节的人，但此时他还是忍不住低声地说道：''跳慢了。''

''没错，虽然跳得不错，但是刚刚那个交叉步那里还是有一点小错误。''耳边依然出现了一个完全不认识的磁性男中音，亚瑟被吓了一跳，连忙扭过头去，看到了坐在自己身边的一个男子。对方有着一头深金色的头发，在酒吧那偏暗的灯光下呈现茶色；从黑色的T恤衫袖口里露出一节白皙但是混着一点小麦色的手臂，手臂上那结实的肌肉还有那暴起的青筋，为他增添了不少阳光的感觉；银色的狗牌挂在明显的胸肌前，不仅可以通过反光吸引人的视线，还为他增添了几分野性；最吸引亚瑟并且让他连正在喝酒的动作都停了一下的，是他的眼睛。

没错，那是一双眼睛虽然隔着镜片然而仍让戒备心重的亚瑟一瞬间忘记了拉开与这个陌生人的距离。那是一双宛如刚刚被暴雨侵袭过的曼哈顿上空的晴空，很澄澈，没有一点杂质。看着他的眼睛，亚瑟感觉自己要被那如同天空一般的宽敞感吸进去了，刚刚还因为那个大明星而产生的怨气和烦躁感一洗而净，内心里只有那看着碧海蓝天产生的平静舒心感。

天啊，上帝你怎么能把大西洋最碧蓝的海心、美国最澄澈的天空、世界上最美丽的蓝宝石存放在一个人的眼睛里。

对方满眼笑意地看着被那双眼睛给震惊到愣在原地的亚瑟，接着恶作剧一般地用他的手抚上亚瑟的手，缓缓地凑前，缩短和亚瑟的距离。两人的距离越来越近，从最初的符合陌生人距离的并肩而坐到现在的发梢相触的宛如亲密恋人，那双魅力十足的蓝眼睛还有那张帅气的脸被逐渐放大，亚瑟感觉自己的心率加快，呼吸越来越急促，下意识把腰往后靠，想要躲避面前的这个男子。这家伙，想要干什么？

就在两人近到鼻尖相触时，那个男子突然停了下来，在肌肉紧张的亚瑟的注视下，缓缓张嘴，唇齿间的朗姆酒的清新酒香随着他的气息扑到亚瑟的脸上，引得亚瑟不住颤抖。感受到亚瑟的小动作后，他嘴角扬起一个邪/魅的弧度，缓缓地一字一句说道：''嘿，兄弟，你很懂舞蹈嘛。''

欸？这，与亚瑟预期的被一个不知哪里来的死小子吃豆腐然后一脚踹飞他最好还可以见见他父母教他做人的道理的后续不一样，这小子，恶意靠近就是来调戏他？！

亚瑟感到很不服气，一把扯住了刚刚调戏完自己正打算站起来的男子T恤衫前襟，一下子就把两人的距离缩得更近了，两人的金发相缠，鼻尖相触，亚瑟很满意地看到对方眼里的惊讶，然后以看似要吻上去的暧昧姿势，再操着他那性感的伦敦腔故意拖慢速度地说道：''你，要试试吗？''说罢，还特地恶作剧地往那个满脸惊讶的男子的耳边吹了一口带着轩尼斯李察干邑的浓醇酒香的气。一瞬间，那个原先还很嚣张的小子的耳朵红了。

哼，小鬼还是小鬼。

亚瑟很满意地看着那个低着头的男子，对方那偏长的深金色刘海垂下，遮住他的眼睛，看不清他的表情。不过亚瑟并不好奇，他自顾自地站起来来了一下自己的西装外套，闻到外套上的香水味还有酒味，亚瑟不住皱了一下眉，自己当时就应该冷静地分析一下那个敢签了合约还故意不来的大明星的性格，就算自己找到了他他也不会乖乖地接受教训。现在倒好了，浪费了自己喜欢的夜间读书时间，跟着早就不知道死哪里的胡子来到这脏乱差的地下酒吧，弄得自己浑身酒味，还好刚刚那个不知天高地厚的小子斗胆调戏自己，否则这个晚上真的可以说是一点趣味都没有，实在太不值了。

就在亚瑟随便整理了一下衣物掏出手机打算给不知道在哪里泡妞的弗朗西斯打个电话嘲讽一下他时，一只强有力的手捉住了他那纤细的手臂。突然的外力牵涉让亚瑟的重心不稳，身体不受控制地倾斜。

糟糕……亚瑟控制不住往身体向后摔的趋势，伸出双手四处晃动以求平衡，可惜这无法打破物理上的惯性，视线中先是出现隔壁桌的那群大叔的惊恐神情，接着是柜台隔壁那连接到天花板的巨大酒柜，最后出现了天花板那还在不断地切换方向的七彩射灯。

完了……

就在亚瑟做好心理准备要与那坚硬的拼接式地板来一个亲密接触然后第二天请病假时，一股外力突然施加在他的腰和肩上，还没时间让亚瑟适应过来，他就落入了一个结实的怀抱。宽厚，温暖，带着淡淡的朗姆酒的薄荷香溜进鼻内，感觉很舒心，很放松。

重新站稳后，亚瑟扭过头来打算为刚刚那个在关键时候向自己伸出援手的人道谢。结果一回头，自己就落入那宽广的大西洋里，亚瑟很惊奇地发现，他的眼睛不仅仅是包含着海洋，还有着一点点亮光，宛如日光洒入海面时造成的波光粼粼效果的自然浪花，宛如夜晚挂在那蓝紫色天空上的繁星银河的倒影。自然，美丽，宛如无价珍宝。

虽然这是第二次看了，但是亚瑟还是无可救药地沉迷于那双眼睛，该死，为什么它有着用我看过的所有书籍都表诉不出来的迷人魅力啊。不过这次亚瑟的反应时间相比于第一次更短了，恢复过来时发现自己正被那个男子托着手走进舞池。

虽然大家都比较开放，但是大庭广众下两个大男人一起走进舞池，还是感到相当新奇的。不知道是哪一个人先吹了一声口哨，接着，一阵阵轻佻的口哨声响起，此起彼伏，宛如饿狼的吼叫。

起哄声在阴暗幽闭的房间里四处撞击隔音墙，造成了四面回音的效果，仿佛整一个酒吧都在为他们吼叫。灯光师不知道是不是故意的，那原本在四处晃动的射灯突然都聚焦在亚瑟的身上，DJ也将音乐调慢，打算迎合他们的步伐。

突然被带到一个被万人注视的显著核心位置，亚瑟感到十分的不好意思和尴尬，自己可是没有要跳舞的打算啊，趁现在自己还站在舞池的边缘，还是有一点点机会马上甩掉这个男子然后立马逃出酒吧的，于是亚瑟下意识地施加手部力量，企图抽出自己的手，并且抬起头给那个大男孩一个示意松手的眼神，可是对方视而不见，不仅没有很识相地松开手，相反攥紧了他的手，大步地往舞池中央走去。

这家伙……故意耍我吗？亚瑟有点愤怒地看着面前这个百分之两百是故意装作不知道自己的反对意识的男子的背影，猛地用力一拉，让他以他的后脚跟为原点旋转180度停在自己面前。接着，握紧那个男子的手，把他往下一拉。突然受到外来的拉力的影响，那个男子顺着惯性地往下低头，正好迎上亚瑟那一张故意扬起的脸。

亚瑟很满意地看到对方眼里的惊讶，接着一手搭在他那宽厚的肩膀上，按着他的头，硬生生地把彼此那接近于行为学的恋人距离再缩短到以厘米为单位的距离，微微咬了一下自己的嘴唇，显得十分的妖/媚和诱惑人。亚瑟缓缓地张开那樱桃小嘴，用只有他和对面的男子才听得到的音量说道：''死小鬼你还想玩什么？''

''噢，Sir，不要叫我小鬼，''听到了亚瑟的话后，露出了一个邪/魅的笑容，伸出另一只手，搂住亚瑟那细腰，把他揽进自己的怀里，低下头，让亚瑟耳边的发鬓轻轻地拂过自己的唇，宛如恋人般地爱抚，感受到怀里的美人不自然地颤抖后，咬着亚瑟的耳朵低声说道：''我叫阿尔弗雷德哦。''

带着朗姆酒那混着淡淡的甘蔗甜味和浓醇酒香的气息直接打在自己的脸上，敏感的耳朵被对方恶趣味地轻咬着，亚瑟不住脸红了起来并且想要后退拉开这在旁人看来就是在调/情的距离，然而对方似乎早就读懂了亚瑟的想法，那原本只是轻轻搂住亚瑟的腰的手突然加大力度，把企图逃跑的亚瑟圈在他温暖的怀抱里。

亚瑟被这过度亲密的举动弄得面红耳赤，自己原本的嚣张气焰转为了满腔的恼火。亚瑟用力按下阿尔弗雷德的头，用自己那双带有着总裁杀气的眼睛瞪着他，咬着牙一字一句地说道：''死小鬼，你是时候放开我了。''

没想到对方居然完全没有被转生为总裁的亚瑟的气场吓到，依旧用那戏谑的淡定地说道：''噢，先生，我叫阿尔弗雷德，可不是小鬼哦。''

''闭嘴，你这个小鬼，识相点就给我松开手。''

''噢，别这样，Sir，你叫什么呢？总是叫你Sir很陌生呢。''

''我需要跟你这么熟干什么，给我松手……''就在亚瑟企图用另一只手掰开阿尔弗雷德的手指时，不远处传来了一个欢脱的声音：''亚瑟小少爷，你在这里玩啊。''

F*ck，混蛋胡子干嘛在这个时候叫我名字啊。亚瑟满是怨念地回头看着那个正怀抱美人满脸坏笑向自己走来的弗朗西斯，在内心给他比了一万个中指，决定回去之后要压榨他的工资福利。

''呜哇，还有一个大帅哥啊，你好啊！欸，你怎么……''

''你好啊，那个可以一会再聊吗？我和我的Pink Cat可是忍不住了哦，早就想在台上共舞了哦。''说着，阿尔弗雷德顺势抚摸了一下亚瑟的后背，动作暧昧。

''什么？！''亚瑟被阿尔弗雷德那亲密举动吓了一跳，下意识往后退。

''亚瑟，你可别忘了刚刚谁保护你不让你摔下去哦。''阿尔弗雷德用搭在亚瑟肩上的手按住要他，并且施加怪力，让亚瑟感到一阵的酸痛。亚瑟很怨念地看着那个比自己高一点点的阿尔弗雷德，对方正直视弗朗西斯，眼里全是警告的意味。

这个死小鬼，居然这样对我。亚瑟回想起刚刚第一次见面时他那愚弄自己的举动，还有现在他不仅强迫我还敢警告我的员工兼勉强算是朋友的弗朗西斯，实在是太目中无人了！亚瑟看了一下这几乎没有旁人的舞池，还有围成一大个圈的人群，想到，这也许是一个教训这个小鬼的好地方，舞池没有人，舞步错误瞬间别发现，而且，围观群众这么多，丢脸的瞬间可以被人议论。嗯，理想的舞台，理想的教训场所。

想到这些，亚瑟想通了。他轻轻地拉了一下阿尔弗雷德的衣袖，对着弗朗西斯挥手，说道：''胡子你先走吧，我要和阿尔弗雷德一起度过美好的夜晚。''接着，亚瑟用带有鼻音的声音奶声奶气地对阿尔弗雷德撒娇道：''阿尔，我们去跳舞吧。''

阿尔弗雷德看着怀里的这个在撒娇的美人，满脸宠溺地笑了，搂住亚瑟往舞池中央走，留下正目瞪口呆的弗朗西斯在原地。

随着两人走到舞池中，DJ和灯光师开始工作，没多久，舞池被一阵橘黄色的灯光笼罩着，耳边传来了极具节奏感的前奏。虽然不是经典的舞曲，亚瑟还是可以通过歌声还有背景音乐，找到节奏。顿了一小会后，亚瑟就凭借节奏找到了适合的时机，顺着歌曲的感觉，跳起舞来。

看到亚瑟的基本步后，阿尔弗雷德似乎也反应过来拉起亚瑟的手共舞。毕竟在叛逆期时曾经逃课来到街头暗巷跳舞，所以百经训练的亚瑟是一个很好的舞者，那对舞步的熟悉以及节拍的捕捉已经是熟悉到了骨子里了，自己体内的每一块肌肉都还残留着那时的记忆，以至于弃舞多年的亚瑟仍然可以轻松地献上优美的舞姿。然而，让亚瑟惊讶的是，看起来只会健身的阿尔弗雷德也相当不弱，他不仅仅可以跟得上亚瑟的节奏和舞步，而且还相当的有主见，没有被亚瑟所影响而忘记自己的舞步，相反，作为跳男步的搭档，阿尔弗雷德相当会控制节奏和引导亚瑟，既不会抢拍，而且会通过拉着和扶着亚瑟的手传达自己的想法，来保证合作的顺利。一曲终了，舞池外传来如同雷雨般的掌声，不管是什么人，都为这对舞者鼓掌，为他们那堪称是艺术品的舞步而喝彩。

被阿尔弗雷德带出舞池的亚瑟脸有点红。毕竟自己踏入社会后，耳边全是那虚伪的笑声和恭维声，已经很久没有听到过这种为了你的表演而发自内心的掌声和喝彩声了，突然再感受到还是相当的爽快的。

不过，自己能够重获这一切与那个邀自己共舞的小鬼也有关，没有他的优秀指引，自己有几步都要踏错了。

唔……看不出来这个小鬼跳得还不错，还真的要请他喝一杯谢谢他了，不对，我和他跳舞可是为了嘲讽他的啊……

就在亚瑟在内心感到无比的纠结时，走在前面的阿尔弗雷德转过身来，一把把亚瑟按在墙上，给他来了一个壁咚。

欸？在墙壁的冰凉触感以及喷到自己脸上的温热气体的双重反差夹击下，亚瑟的思绪被拉回当下。勉强回过神来后，亚瑟的眼前就出现了正因为背光而站而把面部线条虚化了不少的阿尔弗雷德的帅脸。阿尔弗雷德正微笑着看着亚瑟，用一只手撑着墙，另一只手则抚摸着亚瑟那张小小的脸，让自己的指间划过他的发鬓，戏谑而温柔地说道：''亚瑟，Hero我刚刚跳得怎么样？''

看着面前的这个眼睛亮晶晶的宛如在等待表扬的小朋友一般的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟不住笑了，这个小鬼，虽然目中无人，但是，对着自己的良心说，如果不是因为这个小鬼，今晚必定是一个无趣的夜晚，何来的与他争吵还有共舞享受众人的掌声呢？于是，亚瑟没有像往常那样一脚踹飞，而是很难得地温柔地笑了一下，说道：''很好很好，我请你喝一杯来奖励一下你。''

''欸，就一杯酒吗？''阿尔弗雷德像一个小孩子一样提高音调，微微嘟起嘴，表示不满。

''不满意？那你想要什么？''听到逆反的意见，心情大好的亚瑟很难得没有生气，相反环抱双手很有耐心地询问阿尔弗雷德。反正是一个小鬼，要的不是车就是高科技产品，破点财还是可以的。

''那……Hero要……亚瑟你的吻！''

''哦这个啊……什么！''正打算拿出支票本的亚瑟一下子就愣住了，什么？一个吻？我可是男的啊！

''嗯，一个吻。''看着亚瑟那面部表情的剧变，阿尔弗雷德感到十分好玩，继续他的玩笑。

从阿尔弗雷德的笑容还有那满是戏谑的眼睛里，在商界里摸打滚爬很长时间的亚瑟看得出来他是在开玩笑的。这个小鬼，居然还敢这样耍我，真的是不让他怕都不行呢。

想着，亚瑟非但没有像阿尔弗雷德预期的那样面红耳赤，相反，很淡定地看着阿尔弗雷德，并且曲起右腿给阿尔弗雷德来了一个胯咚。并且一把拉下阿尔弗雷德的前襟，将自己的唇抚上他那欲言又止的嘴。

亚瑟那灵活的舌头勾勒着阿尔弗雷德的唇形，趁他不留意时滑进他的齿间，用小舌有意无意地刮着阿尔弗雷德的口腔的内壁，眯着眼睛品尝着残留在他的唇/齿之间的朗姆酒的蔗糖清香，接着，那原先只是温柔地挑逗的小舌突然用力，卷起阿尔弗雷德的舌头，用力的搅动着，与此同时，亚瑟用自己那尖尖的虎牙轻轻地咬住阿尔弗雷德的双唇，感受着唇下的血管因为受到外来袭击而充血的颤抖，并且加快舌齿之间的攻势，没多久一阵让人羞耻的水声在酒吧的幽暗处响起。

死小鬼，以为我不敢吗？我这不就吻了吗？还是舌吻，就问你服不服。就在亚瑟打算松开阿尔弗雷德说出自己想的这句话时，一只强有力的手按住了亚瑟的头，非但没让他离开，还狠狠地把他拖回这个诱人的桃色漩涡里。

阿尔弗雷德借助亚瑟背后是墙的地理优势，完全没有考虑亚瑟的身体能不能适应的问题，就直接吸了一口气。常坐办公室的亚瑟的肺活量远不及爱去健身的阿尔弗雷德，被他这样突然一吸气，亚瑟感觉自己缺氧了，别说什么舌齿之战的主导权了，他差点因为腰无力而摔到地上，好在亚瑟背靠着墙，而且被阿尔弗雷德那强有力的臂弯抱紧，亚瑟只是感觉全身发软，没有滑倒。阿尔弗雷德搂紧身体发软的亚瑟，一边趁机抚摸着亚瑟那纤细的腰身，一边不仅疯狂地吮吸着亚瑟那性感的双唇，卷起亚瑟的舌头逼它与自己共舞，还故意去用自己的舌尖去挑拨亚瑟舌头下那敏感的神经纤维，将那舌齿纠缠的刺激感传送到有点缺氧的大脑里，让亚瑟产生一种濒死前的惊恐和前所未有的快感。

此时此刻的亚瑟，像是一个溺水者，挥舞着双手捉住阿尔弗雷德的T恤衫，企图从那深渊里爬出来，然而无果，此时的他被舌尖的缠绵带来的酥麻感所征服了，那挣扎着企图要脱离的手开始变得无力，只好搭在那个还在疯狂地亲吻啃咬着自己的唇的小鬼的肩膀上，亚瑟感觉自己要窒息了，但是自己意外地不讨厌和他的接吻。

野性，危险，但是意外地吸引人，让人沉醉其中无法自拔。

在感受到亚瑟那越发急促的呼吸声后，阿尔弗雷德才勉强同意松开亚瑟。突然重获自由呼吸空气的机会，亚瑟连忙吸了两口，可是那稍凉的空气流入那刚刚经历了唇齿之战的温热口腔时，亚瑟被刺激到激烈地咳嗽起来。阿尔弗雷德扶起想要摔倒的亚瑟，微微咬着他的耳朵说道：''我知道有一个可以休息的地方，要去吗？''

在这种地下酒吧里有可供休息的地方？真是可笑，谁还会相信这种鬼话啊，这明显是赤裸裸的邀请啊。此时，拒绝是最好的做法，然而，这是对于处于清醒状态的亚瑟来讲的，现在的亚瑟因为刚刚那场可以说是混战的舌吻而弄得头晕眼花，而且，此时的亚瑟开始埋怨几个小时前的自己为什么不听弗朗西斯劝喝了这么多轩尼斯，现在自己因为酒精而变得浑身发软无力，脑子也不清醒。看着眼里有了情/欲的阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟明白要拒绝，但还不知怎么了，自己的脑海里却有一个声音在不断地吼叫着''去放纵自己吧''。

在酒精还有那雨点般的亲吻下，亚瑟一改本心，点了点头。感觉到亚瑟的动作，阿尔弗雷德有点惊讶，连忙往后仰以拉开彼此的距离来看亚瑟。

他们，现在正站在酒吧内的长廊里，这里有点远离中心的舞池，并没有像其他地方一样被各种各样的灯照得宛如白昼，它有着黑夜应有的灰暗，可以划破这黑暗的只有墙脚的安全逃生灯。几道由舞池中央的水晶灯发出的七彩射线穿过厚厚的黑暗划到长廊。亚瑟的脸，在这被偶然出现的灯光照亮，虽然时间短，但是阿尔弗雷德还是在那一瞬间里看到了亚瑟脸上的潮红，还有，眼里的期待。

你还真是麻烦啊……

环绕在两人间的，是极其暧昧的气氛，谁也没有动，生怕打破这份平衡。突然，阿尔弗雷德一把拦腰扛起亚瑟，突然发生的高度变化，让亚瑟不住发出了''呜哇''的可爱叫声，亚瑟还是有点恐惧的，双手环住阿尔弗雷德以保持身体平衡，问道：''去哪里？''

''去继续我们的游戏。''阿尔弗雷德没有回头看亚瑟，径直地往某一个方向赶去。

还没等亚瑟反应过来，阿尔弗雷德就赶到了那个所谓的可以休息的地方，一把把亚瑟扔到了沙发上。突然落下，让亚瑟不住挣扎了一下，接着睁开刚刚适应了这里的明暗程度的双眼环顾四周。这哪里是普通的休息用的房间啊，这不就是一个仓库吗？大大小小的箱子被随意地堆在一边，房间内除了现在自己躺着的有点破旧的沙发外根本没有别的可以供人坐下的家具。

''喂，这里也太……''亚瑟继续环顾四周，不住向阿尔弗雷德吐槽，然而，当他的视线落在阿尔弗雷德身上时，亚瑟感觉自己瞬间失语了。阿尔弗雷德脱掉了他的上半身的T恤衫，露出了藏身其中的肌肉，天啊，那胸肌和腹肌以及肱二头肌，这是练了多久才有的啊。亚瑟看着那有点呈小麦色的赤裸上身，一边在内心感慨''不公平''，一边不住感觉自己的脸烧了起来，喉结不住地上下滑动，咽下两口口水。

阿尔弗雷德对此时面红耳赤的亚瑟感到十分的满意，他一手扔点黑色的T恤衫，眯着眼睛缓缓地走过来，跨坐在亚瑟的身上，轻轻地用自己的手指勾起亚瑟的下巴，别有深意地说道：''亚瑟你，意外的纯情呢。''

''滚，小鬼，老子在混时你可能还在家里喊'妈咪抱抱'呢。''亚瑟明明真被面前这个男子的男性荷尔蒙刺激着连说话都有点颤抖，然而他言语里的犀利苛刻仍然不变。

''好吧亚瑟，这是你第四次叫Hero我'小鬼'了喔，一会要什么发生了些什么都是你的错哦。''说着，阿尔弗雷德一把扯开亚瑟的衬衫纽扣，动作简单粗暴，以至于最上面的两颗纽扣全部被扯下来。

''喂你干什么……''亚瑟的责问还没说完，他的唇就被堵住，阿尔弗雷德没有给亚瑟时间考虑，直接用他的舌头宛如蟒蛇遇见小白兔一般地绞紧亚瑟的小舌，并且像刚刚那样接住肺活量的优势，与亚瑟玩那竞争力十足的捕猎游戏。让亚瑟无法脱离，只好在那情/欲的深坑里越陷越深。

渐渐的，阿尔弗雷德不再满足于亲吻亚瑟了，他顺着亚瑟因为来不及咽下而流出来的津液舔抵着，沿着它舔下亚瑟的脖颈，一点点地啃咬着亚瑟那过度白皙的颈部皮肤。被阿尔弗雷德的唇齿划过的部分都出现了一点点的红晕，是吻痕，还有亚瑟因为受到刺激而变红的肌肤。它们宛如一朵朵梅花，轻轻地点缀在亚瑟那宛如白雪一般的脖颈上。白雪红梅，落于君颈，美丽而妖艳，让人心醉。

亲吻、啃咬，像是雨点般的落到亚瑟的身体上，亚瑟感觉自己有点燥热了。此时，阿尔弗雷德也不再满足于此，他扯开亚瑟的衬衫，抚摸着亚瑟的小腹。他没有想过亚瑟也有腹肌，然而这在平板的身体上微微隆起紧致肌肉，着为亚瑟平增了不少野性；作为男性，亚瑟的身体虽然没有女性的柔软，但是肌肉发达的紧致身体与细细的腰身，充满了女性所没有的禁欲魅力。整体的身体线条多呈直线的男性身上的细腰，在某种意义上或许比女性的腰线更引人注目。而且没抚过亚瑟的身体，他都会像一只小猫一样颤抖着，用自己的手指捉紧沙发，宛如一只受惊的英格兰小猫。

可爱，诱惑至极。

阿尔弗雷德不再隐忍了，他顺着亚瑟的人鱼线，抚摸起那被西装裤隐藏起来隐秘地带。自己那从未有人触碰的私密处被人抚摸，亚瑟下意识地想要挣扎，结果耳边传来了阿尔弗雷德那性感磁性的声音：''别怕，我会慢慢来的。''说着，阿尔弗雷德伸出另一只手去把玩着亚瑟胸前的两颗禁果。一边用手时重时轻地用指甲划过它，一边用自己的唇亲吻着乳晕，并且像手那边一样，用牙齿或重或轻地啃咬着那颗充血的禁果。上半身和下半身同时被一个人掌握主权，而且还被夹击，亚瑟感到羞耻和恐惧，然而更多的，是期待和兴奋。

阿尔弗雷德何尝不是如此呢？他最初只是想调戏一下亚瑟的，没想到被这个不服输的绿眼美男给吸引了。天啊，他实在是太棒了，他因为自己的每一个动作而不经意地颤抖，他因为他的羞耻心而不断变红的脸，还有他那企图隐藏起来结果无法压抑住的细碎呻吟声，宛如一滴滴香醇美酒，滴落阿尔弗雷德舌尖，让人上瘾，欲罢不能。

想着，阿尔弗雷德不再控制自己了，他加快了手里的撸动速度。突然的变速，让亚瑟感到十分的惊恐，还有一点期待。那直冲大脑的刺激感，让自己的脊骨都酥麻了，感觉每一块肌肉都在颤抖，都在享受极乐。

想射。亚瑟在阿尔弗雷德的夹击下越来越兴奋，也越来越想释放。然而阿尔弗雷德似乎没有察觉到，他不仅不帮自己褪下那碍事的长裤，还特地握紧那已经抬头的分身。亚瑟再也控制不住了，他张开嘴，结果连一句完整的话都没说，那呻吟声便脱口而出。强忍着羞耻感，亚瑟断断续续地挤出一句话：''阿尔，好难受，帮我。''

听到高傲的亚瑟那难得的低声下气的请求声，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己也要不行了。他俯下身体，亲吻着亚瑟的侧脸，低声地说：''会让你舒服的我的宝贝，等我一小会。''

接着，亚瑟感觉到下体一凉，低头一看，发现那刚刚还被自己咒骂过的西裤及内裤被阿尔弗雷德一把扯下。炽热的器官与略冷的空气相接触，那份刺激感让亚瑟颤抖和兴奋。阿尔弗雷德虎视眈眈地看着亚瑟由于颤抖而有点张开的小穴，从口袋里拿出了一小罐润滑剂，接着，涂抹了自己的手指。准备好后，阿尔弗雷德咬着亚瑟的耳朵，操着有磁性的声音缓缓地说道：''亚瑟，我要开始了哦。''

预感到阿尔弗雷德要干什么后，亚瑟不住感到一阵心跳加快，但是，强忍着内心本能的恐惧，亚瑟点了点头，用带着哭声的声音说道：''快点……''

得到亚瑟的允许后，阿尔弗雷德便把那涂满润滑剂的手指抚摸着那未经人事的小穴，加快另一只手对亚瑟的分身的控制力度，引得亚瑟一阵颤抖后，趁着这个时候，送进第一根手指。

从为有衣物入侵的地方突然容纳了一根手指，虽然早已做好心理准备了，但是亚瑟还是感到了撕裂般的疼痛。一瞬间，亚瑟的身体肌肉紧绷，夹紧了阿尔弗雷德的手指，引得亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德都感到一阵刺痛。

''亚瑟，冷静一点，没事的，我会慢慢来的。''说着，阿尔弗雷德为亚瑟吻去他眼角的泪水，亲吻着他的唇，将他那带着哭声的呻吟声咽下，将它转化为舌齿之间的苦涩的甜蜜。在阿尔弗雷德点文安抚下，亚瑟也冷静了下来，感受到亚瑟的放松，也由于自己也快忍不住了，阿尔弗雷德决定乘胜追击，一口气往那未经人事的小穴里推进两根手指。

突然被置入三根手指，亚瑟感到了一阵入骨的疼痛，潜意识在告诉他，他想要逃跑。但是，不得不承认的是，阿尔弗雷德的每一次抚摸都让亚瑟心跳加速，身体发烫。虽然现在小穴被塞进三根手指，身体有种被扯开的疼痛感，但是，那紧随着痛感沿着脊骨爬入感觉中枢的，还有那令人醉心的酥麻感以及不可言述的快感，两种感觉冲向体内的每一个细胞，那矛盾的感觉让人欲罢不能。

那三根手指在他的体内将那肠道扩充成不同的形状，从未有外物入侵的肠道受到刺激，分泌出大量的肠液，粘粘稠稠的肠液混着润滑剂，一同由内往外地做好润滑工作，随着阿尔弗雷德手指的方位和动作的变化，那过多的肠液沿着阿尔弗雷德的手流出亚瑟的体内，沾湿了那破旧的沙发，在它上面留下了一滩暧昧的液体。

由于阿尔弗雷德害怕弄伤亚瑟，这段前戏用时格外的长，长到让亚瑟无法忍耐了，亚瑟用双手遮住自己那红到可以在如此昏暗的房间里看得一清二楚的脸，颤着声音说道：''够了……阿尔，快进来……''

听到了身下的爱人这般直接的邀请，谁还磨叽啊，此时磨叽只意味着两件事，一是矫情，二是蠢。好在阿尔弗雷德是一个智商情商在线的人，听到了亚瑟的邀请后，阿尔弗雷德也不装什么了，其实讲真的，阿尔弗雷德也快忍不住了，于是他很干脆地直接抽出手指。突然的空虚感让亚瑟有点寂寞，然而这寂寞感并没有持续很久，下体突然传来了一阵剧痛感，它顺着亚瑟的脊髓，蔓延到亚瑟的大脑。亚瑟控制不住了，不再顾及什么绅士形象了，张开嘴浪叫起来。

''不要……快出来……''亚瑟一边哭着一边说道。他那因为疼痛而留下的生理泪水，沿着他那精致的面部线条滑下，留下一道让人心疼的泪痕。他那漂亮的祖母绿双眼蒙上一层水汽，宛如清晨时分被雾气包围的热带雨林，水汽蒸融，朦朦胧胧，美的虚无缥缈，让人怜爱。

阿尔弗雷德很是心疼地亲吻着亚瑟，为他舔去眼角的泪水，轻轻地摩挲着他的发鬓，在他耳边低声说道：''放松点亚瑟，我会让你体会到极乐的。''接着，阿尔弗雷德人开始缓慢地抽动进入了亚瑟体内的大块头，每一次的抽动，都极其温柔，尽量不要伤害到亚瑟，虽然亚瑟的哭脸很诱人，但是还是不想看到他那副神情，看到他这样，自己会心疼的。

在几个回合后，亚瑟的身体开始适应了，亚瑟也开始不再仅仅满足于这份过度的温柔爱抚了，亚瑟伸出手，抱紧了阿尔弗雷德，轻轻地咬着他的耳朵，用有点沙哑的声音低声说道：''Just do it。''

听到亚瑟的许可后，闻着他身上诱人的红茶玫瑰香，再看到他脸上的红晕，阿尔弗雷德不再压抑自己的本性了。他想干死亚瑟，想要把亚瑟吃干抹净。于是阿尔弗雷德不考虑自己的力度，狠狠地掐住亚瑟的腰肢。突然受痛，亚瑟本想责问身上的这个大男孩的，下一秒，阿尔弗雷德的动作让他不仅收回前话，还很感谢他这掐住自己腰肢的行为。因为，要是不掐住，那受到阿尔弗雷德的攻击下的亚瑟肯定会撞到仓库內别的东西，从而弄得自己更伤。没错，阿尔弗雷德他便狠狠地掐住亚瑟的腰肢，往那诱人的小穴里抽送着。未经人事的小穴在酒精的刺激下的格外的敏感，就连阿尔弗雷德的巨物上有点暴起的青筋都可以感受到。

那巨物在自己体内横冲直撞的快感和羞耻感，让亚瑟接近发狂。亚瑟讨厌没有文艺之美的一切，然而此时他却十分醉心于阿尔弗雷德那只有暴力美学和人体天性的攻击中；亚瑟讨厌酒吧里的酒味和香水味，然而此时他闻着阿尔弗雷德身上那混着朗姆酒的醇香还有他的古龙水味，自己无比地沉迷其中；亚瑟讨厌运动，讨厌汗水，然而此时看着与自己激烈运动的阿尔弗雷德，看着那因为他的每一个动作而在四处晃动的狗牌，身体蹭着他那满是男性荷尔蒙的汗水，自己居然一点都不反感，，居然还乐在其中。

疯狂，一切都十分疯狂。亚瑟感觉自己是一名大海里的溺水者，挣扎着想要浮起来，却被一个又一个的巨浪拍打回去，被那宛如海洋之子的阿尔弗雷德拉往名为欲望之海的深渊，此时他除了抱紧和依靠这个明知是来自欲海深处的美男子外，自己什么都做不到。

门外的舞池内，人们继续疯狂地舞动着，继续玩乐着，谁都不知道藏身于仓库的这场比外面还要刺激无数倍的疯狂/性/爱。

Baby I like your style，

宝贝 我喜欢你风格，

Grips on your waist，

双手放在你的细腰上，

Front way, back way，

翘臀前后性感摆动，

You know that I don't play，

你知道我不只是玩玩，

Streets not safe，

街头并不安全，

But I never run away，

但我绝不会逃离，

Even when I'm away，

即便我想要逃离，

OT, OT, there's never much love when we go OT，

逃离 逃离这城市 感情不再，

I pray to make it back in one piece，

我祈祷着我们能回到从前，

I pray, I pray，

我祈祷 祈祷，

That's why I need a one dance，

这是我需要一支舞的原因，

Got a Hennessy in my hand，

轩尼诗在手里，

One more time 'fore I go，

离开之前的最后疯狂，

Higher powers taking a hold on me，

内心的欲望驱使我，

I need a one dance，

驱使我再舞一次。

听着《One Dance》，亚瑟心情复杂，他和阿尔弗雷德，又何尝不是呢。相遇于偶然，因为挑衅而共舞，因为恶作剧而接吻，因为欲/望/做/爱。如果自己不来这里找那个明星，他就不会遇见阿尔弗雷德，两条平行线就不会相交。他们，只是彼此的临时舞者，喜欢阿尔弗雷德的风格又如何，他是不会爱上为了混迹于商界而戴上无数个假面的自己的。我们因为欲望而共舞，第二天的清晨，我们便会彼此分离，成为陌路人。

现在，我只想屈从于自己最厌恶的原始欲望，在这灯红酒绿的世界里与你共饮一杯轩尼斯，与你再共舞一次。

''亚瑟，不要分心了……我快忍不住了……''耳边，阿尔弗雷德一边喘气，一边压低声音说到。那混着朗姆酒的气息打在亚瑟的脸上，痒痒的，很是醉人，很是让人心动。

''阿尔……去吧。''亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德，感受着这一瞬间的美好，紧抱着他，在他的耳边低吟到。阿尔弗雷德似乎感受到亚瑟的心里想法，温柔地亲吻着亚瑟的脸，一点点地勾勒着他的唇和脸型，接着，下半身毫不减弱攻势，在几次的猛攻下，被拖入欲海深渊的亚瑟受不了了，在阿尔弗雷德松开手中的束博的瞬间，亚瑟就射了出来，那浊液喷溅在阿尔弗雷德的手中还有紧致的小腹上，在昏暗的房间内显得格外的明显。亚瑟看着自己的''佳作''，脸刷的一下红了，完全不知道自己下一步该怎么办，是该道歉还是装作不在意呢。阿尔弗雷德很''贴心''地打断了亚瑟的思绪，虽然是用比较原始的方法，他将自己的蜜汁全数射进亚瑟的体内，那一阵阵冰凉而粘稠的感觉，让亚瑟感觉到最原始的疯狂和快感，亚瑟捉紧了破旧的沙发，哪怕那个位置早就被他的指甲划破了。

幽暗的仓库内，两个人享受着这背德之爱的疯狂，感受着高潮过后的温纯时光。屋外的音乐声依旧十分嘈杂，薄薄的木门无法挡住那些噪音，但是，此时屋内那靠在一起的两人，耳边没有那令人烦躁的音乐声，有的只有彼此的激烈运动完后的呼吸声，头发肢体相触的声音，以及，满满的都是爱你和挽留的心跳声。

夜还长，那一次后，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德又继续来了几次。疲惫不堪的亚瑟不记得两人的细节了，只记得，他很小心，每一个动作都害怕弄伤亚瑟。在他的爱抚下，亚瑟感觉到了前所未有的舒心感和放松。亚瑟不蠢，他明白爱人与炮/友的区别，他很明白，自己和阿尔弗雷德的交集也许此后再也没有了，但是，他不可以否认，他爱上了这个才刚认识了不到24小时的连全名都不知道的小鬼，自己，还真是愚蠢啊。

第二天清晨，和亚瑟预测的一样，两人起来后一言不发，各自穿好衣服，除了亚瑟满身的吻痕和感觉到快要断的腰肢外，仿佛根本没有昨夜疯狂过的痕迹。

醒醒吧亚瑟•柯克兰，这小鬼只是和你玩玩而已，看，没错吧，你也是一个成年人了，能不能也成熟点呢？就把这给当做是一次约/炮经历吧。亚瑟一边整理衣物，思考着怎么样才可以用少了两颗纽扣的衬衫掩盖住脖颈和锁骨的吻痕一边在内心劝自己。发现无法掩盖后，考虑到现在才清晨五点，这酒吧街肯定没多少人的，自己这样走出去也没什么，于是亚瑟就很潇洒地放弃遮盖，直接走到门边。回头看了看阿尔弗雷德，拿出名片，递给他，用沙哑的声音说道：''这次经历，我希望不要伤到你，如果你接受不了的话，你可以去看心理医生，医药费及精神损伤费我出。''接着，亚瑟连头都没回地走了，自己，还是怕看到那双让自己沉醉的蓝眼睛里的失望神情啊。

不出亚瑟的预料，酒吧所处的街道空无一人。很好，这样就没有人可以看到自己满脖子的吻痕了，想到此，亚瑟迈出步伐赶往打到打的。突然，前方的巷子拐弯处，突然涌出一大群拿着长枪短炮的人，一大片刺眼的闪光灯亮起。

亚瑟懵了，怎么回事？自己家企业破产了？那么多人来采访，不对啊，真的是公司的事的话，那应该在公司等我啊，怎么会在这里……还没等亚瑟思考玩，一群拿着录音笔手机的记者涌到亚瑟的面前，询问道：''您好，柯克兰先生，请问您和琼斯先生什么关系呢？''

欸？这不对啊，为什么问琼斯？我不关心娱乐圈，能和那个一次都见过面的任性大明星有什么关系啊？亚瑟有点蒙逼，很无奈地笑着回答道：''抱歉，我不认识琼斯先生。''

''柯克兰先生您别装了，您西装口袋的那条手帕是琼斯先生特制的，世上只有两条的手帕，您不认识琼斯先生怎么会有呢？''

欸，哪来的手帕。亚瑟很蒙逼地低头一看，看到了胸前的口袋有一条天蓝色的手帕。我，好像真没有这种手帕诶……亚瑟犹豫了一会缓缓地拿了出来，摊开，看到了这是琼斯的手帕的铁证，刺在一角的''A•F•J''。

这就尴尬了啊，自己什么时候有拿过这个手帕啊，我记得昨天阿尔弗雷德推/倒我时西装外套还没有这个的啊，然后我整晚都和阿尔弗雷德在一起，难道……

这时，眼前的记者突然一阵骚动，有人喊道：''阿尔弗雷德来了！''

亚瑟马上回过头去，看到了昨晚和自己疯狂一夜的阿尔弗雷德，他似乎是特地的一般，把长长的袖子撩高，露出被亚瑟抓伤的手臂，阳光灿烂地笑道：''大家这么早啊。''

''阿尔弗雷德，请问您和柯克兰先生的关系是……''有的记者斗胆问道，亚瑟也满脸震惊地看着阿尔弗雷德，这家伙，就是放我飞机的那个阿尔弗雷德？！我居然没踢飞他还跟他滚床单了？！亚瑟很蒙逼，也像其他记者那样看着他，等待着他的回答。

阿尔弗雷德露出了堪比现在头顶上的晴空的灿烂笑容，说道：''欸？我可是世界的Hero哦，当然是听大众的啦，所以你们希望我和亚蒂还什么关系就什么关系。''说着，他走近亚瑟，一把搂住亚瑟的肩，有意无意地摇动亚瑟，让他的衣领飞起，露出了里面的吻痕。

亚瑟彻底愣在原地了，一旁的记者马上分工，一票人开始写稿发稿，另一票则捉紧时间拍个不停。

第二天，柯克兰集团办公室。

亚瑟很是怨念地站在巨大的落地旁，看着楼下那一大堆商务车还有拿着长枪短炮在那里待机的记者们，说真的，要是平时，亚瑟想给他们送点水或者让他们进来，此时，亚瑟十分不爽，拒绝了一切的采访。

''Hey小少爷，你看了新闻了吗？厉害啊你，我们是去偶遇大明星，没想到你居然遇到了，还/上/了他啊？哈哈哈。''弗朗西斯不怕死地推开房门走了进来，拿着几份报纸笑嘻嘻地走进来。

''听着弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦，你可以去人力资源部申请离职了。''亚瑟拉上窗帘生气地瞪着弗朗西斯。

''Wait！小少爷你干什么啊！''

''你居然认出他是那个阿尔弗雷德为什么不跟我说啊。''

''因为你那时抱着他看起来超幸福的……''弗朗西斯的话还没说完，一沓文件直接砸了过来，亚瑟怒视他，那气场让他不敢说话。弗朗西斯举手投降，然后走到门边，打算离开，突然，他顿了一会，回过头来看亚瑟，低声说道：''亚瑟，你知道吗？阿尔弗雷德在业界是以敬业著名的大明星，别说故意以一些搞笑的理由不来了，他平常连迟到都没有过，可是比清洁大婶还要早到呢……我打听了，他好像第一次来到公司时看到了坐在图书开放室里看书的你后就突然说要请假，接着，他好像在这三次约图时都跑到你曾经生活过待过的地方做了同样的事哦。''

随着''嗙''的一声，弗朗西斯离开房间，只剩下亚瑟一个人看着高楼风景。亚瑟扭过头来看着那写满''逆袭！大明星反泡总裁''还有''震惊！国民老公有老公了！''的新闻和报纸，盯着他和阿尔弗雷德的合照，还有阿尔弗雷德塞到自己口袋里的手帕，无奈地叹了一口气。转身回看玻璃窗，眺望着那碧蓝的晴空，脑海里想起昨晚那个人的双眼。

接着，亚瑟拿起那条手帕，很无奈地笑了，有话说就直说啊，搞这种不适合他风格的。那天蓝色的手帕在日光的照耀下透明度提高了，可以隐隐约约地看见，在金色的''A•F•J''旁，有一个用银色的细线刺上的丑丑的''A•K•J''。

真是一个麻烦的小鬼啊。

然而，此时的亚瑟并不知道，在自己的办公室门口，弗朗西斯正在鼓励那个麻烦的小鬼鼓起勇气来向自己告白。他也不知道，自己会在听完告白后当场就哭了。他更不知道，在他剩下的50，60，70年的时光里，他都要和这个死小鬼度过幸福的余生。

End.


End file.
